Surat Kaleng
by glowin'R
Summary: Apa kau pernah menemukan sebuah surat kaleng di rumahmu? Natsume pernah, dan ia tidak akan melupakan hari-harinya setelah kejadian itu. An AU fic, dedicated to Luna Margaretha.


_A/N: Pertama, saya mau minta maaf. Saya kehilangan _rasa cinta_ saya pada Gakuen Alice, dan saya tidak tahu kenapa. Jadi jika cerita saya kurang mengena, saya sudah memberitahu alasan saya. Semoga mengerti._

_Cerita ini saya dedikasikan kepada teman saya, _**Luna Margaretha**_. Terima kasih atas fic-nya, saya senang sekali. Semoga suka cerita ini._

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine. This idea is my sisters, and the original work is mine.

* * *

Surat Kaleng

An Alternate Universe fic.

* * *

Pagi baru saja datang ketika seorang pemuda pemilik sepasang mata _crimson_ memandang ke luar jendela kamarnya. Dengan santai ia berbalik dan keluar menuju dapur. Ia pulang larut semalam dan belum makan apa-apa selain sepotong burger dan sekaleng soda, dan perutnya tidak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Menghiraukan rasa dingin pagi hari, ia menuruni tangga. Ia tidak memakai baju apapun kecuali jeans hitam kusut di kakinya. Tak ada yang melarangnya. Orang tuanya telah meninggal dan ia tidak memiliki saudara. Ia tinggal sendiri di rumah besarnya di atas bukit. Rumah ini memang jauh dari tempatnya bekerja, tapi ia tidak peduli. Lagipula ia memang membutuhkan tempat sunyi yang jauh dari kerumitan kota.

Setelah sampai di dapur, ia melirik jam dinding di sana. Jam setengah enam. Ia membuka kulkasnya, mengeluarkan sebungkus roti tawar dingin dan sekotak keju _cheddar_, lalu berjalan lurus ke meja makan. Setelah mengambil piring, ia mulai membuat sandwich rotinya satu persatu, lalu memakannya dengan lahap.

Ia memandang dapur lengangnya. Dulu ibunya selalu membuatkan sarapan untuknya di sini, tapi dapur ini seakan tak terawat sejak ibunya meninggal. Ia sebisa mungkin menjaganya tetap bersih, tapi pekerjaan mengalihkan semuanya. Beberapa piring kotor tampak mengejeknya dari wastafel tempat mencuci piring. Dia sudah lupa kapan terakhir kalinya mencuci, tapi ia yakin itu sudah lama sekali.

_Waktunya mencuci_, pikirnya muram. Tapi ia harus ada di kantor jam sembilan nanti. Jadi jika ia ingin membersihkan rumah, ia harus melakukannya dengan cepat.

Ia tidak membuang waktu. Ketika perutnya sudah terisi penuh, ia langsung bergegas mencuci piring-piring itu. Ia dibesarkan dan diajarkan untuk mandiri, jadi mencuci bukanlah hal aneh baginya. Dan sekejap saja wastafel itu sudah bersih, beserta setumpuk piring di atasnya.

Tapi ketika mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh dapur, ia menghela napas. Sekarang, setelah ia membersihkan wastafel, seluruh dapur malah terlihat lebih kotor.

"Ini pasti akan lama," gumamnya sambil mengambil beberapa pakaiannya yang tercecer di lantai dan memasukkannya ke mesin cuci. Ia lalu mencuci baju, membersihkan meja makan, menyapu, dan hendak beristirahat ketika ia melihat kotak sampah yang penuh di sudut ruangan.

Dengan setengah hati ia mengambil kotak sampah itu lalu membawanya ke pintu belakang. Ia jarang menggunakan pintu itu sehingga karat di gagangnya semakin tebal tak terawat. Setelah memutar kunci di lubang pintu itu, ia membukanya dengan tersendat-sendat dan menyadari engselnya juga berkarat.

"Jika Ibu ada, ia pasti akan membunuhku," pikirnya.

Ia berjalan ke bak besar tempat mengisi sampah. Beberapa minggu sekali pembersih sampah akan mengambil sampah-sampahnya, tapi akhir-akhir ini mereka sudah jarang melakukannya. Pemuda itu setengah berharap agar pembersih akan datang lagi hari ini, tapi ia ragu setelah melihat beberapa kantong sampahnya bulan lalu tidak di sentuh sama sekali.

Ia menghela napas dan tak sengaja memandang rumah yang baru dibangun di belakang rumahnya. Rumah itu terlalu sunyi, dan ia tidak bisa melihat berandanya karena tertutupi pagar rumahnya yang tinggi. Ketika berbalik ke arah pintu dan hendak masuk, kakinya tersandung sesuatu. Sebuah kaleng sardin.

"Siapa yang meletakkannya di sini?" bisiknya pada diri sendiri. Ia baru saja hendak mengambil kaleng itu dan melemparkannya ke tempat sampah ketika menyadari kaleng itu ringan. Terlalu ringan untuk ukuran kaleng sardin.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia masuk ke dalam. Sebuah kaleng sardin di tangannya.

* * *

Pemuda itu memakai kemeja putihnya dan celana hitam yang telah disetrika licin. Terakhir, ia memakai dasi dan memasang jas. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dan berpikir bahwa ia memang tidak pernah cocok dengan jas. Pemuda itu mengambil tasnya, berbalik dan pergi keluar rumah.

Ia melangkah ke garasi. Sebuah mobil sport merah menunggunya. Ia membuka pintunya, memutar kunci, menghidupkan mobil dan bergegas pergi. Pikirannya melayang pada kaleng sardin temuannya tadi pagi.

Kaleng itu sama sekali tidak berisi sardin, ia membukanya dan tercengang. Isinya hanya secarik kertas kecil, dan ada tulisan di atasnya ditulis dengan tinta hitam.

_Aku akan mati. Tolong bantu aku, Natsume_.

Natsume. Itu adalah namanya. Tapi yang membuatnya semakin bingung adalah nama yang tertulis di bawahnya:

_Mikan Sakura_.

Ia sama sekali tidak mengenal siapa itu Mikan Sakura. Mungkin seorang teman kantornya, mungkin koleganya di luar kota, atau mungkin hanya orang asing yang sekedar membuat lelucon dengannya. Jadi ia mengabaikannya, meletakkannya di atas meja makan, lalu pergi ke kantor.

* * *

Dua minggu setelah kejadian itu, Natsume sudah lupa sama sekali dengan kaleng sardin dan isinya. Tapi pagi ini—hari liburnya setelah sekian lama—ia akhirnya punya waktu membereskan meja makannya yang begitu berantakan, dan setelah membersihkan piring dan cangkir, ia menyadari sesuatu yang sudah lama dilupakannya.

Menghela napas, ia mengambil kaleng itu. Ia tidak punya seorang kenalan pun dengan nama Mikan Sakura. Selagi berpikir begitu, ia berjalan ke pintu belakang dan membukanya perlahan.

Natsume terkejut. Ia hampir saja menendang kaleng-kaleng yang berjajar di bawahnya, di beranda kecil belakang rumahnya. Terima kasih pada gerak refleksnya yang bagus, atau dia akan tampak konyol karena terjatuh tersandung kaleng.

Ia berhasil mengatasi rasa terkejutnya lalu mengumpulkan kaleng-kaleng itu ke dalam rumah. Ia meletakkan kaleng-kaleng itu di atas meja, dan mulai menghitung. Total empat belas kaleng, lima belas termasuk kaleng pertama yang ditemukannya. Itu berarti selama dua minggu ini, setiap hari, orang yang sama mengirim kaleng-kaleng ini, dan Natsume benar-benar tidak tahu siapa.

Kaleng-kaleng itu berlainan. Ada beberapa yang setinggi jari telunjuknya, tapi ada beberapa yang besar. Label-label yang terpasang beragam, manisan, buah kering, sardin, makanan kucing, dan lain-lain. Tapi semua isinya sama. Sebuah surat misterius.

Setiap surat yang Natsume baca berisi kata yang sama. Seseorang akan mati dan membutuhkan pertolongan Natsume. Dan orang itu bernama Mikan Sakura.

Kerutan muncul di pangkal alisnya. _Jika ini lelucon_, pikirnya, _ini sama sekali tidak lucu_. Ia tidak pernah dipermainkan begini seumur hidupnya. Jika ini memang benar lelucon, ia akan mengabaikannya. Tapi jika tidak, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Bisa saja memang benar ada seseorang yang akan mati karena tidak ia tolong. Tapi Natsume tidak pernah mendengar nama Mikan sebelumnya. Putus asa, ia meninggalkan surat-surat itu begitu saja. Ia naik ke kamarnya dan berpikir seharian.

* * *

Jam dindingnya baru saja menunjuk angka lima pagi, saat Natsume—dengan pakaian lengkap—turun ke bawah. Ia mengendap-endap di rumahnya sendiri menuju dapur. Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu belakang dan menemukan sebuah kaleng lagi.

Tadi malam, sebelum pergi tidur, ia melihat ke belakang dan tidak menemukan satu kaleng pun. Ini berarti pengirimnya bangun lebih pagi darinya. Natsume baru saja akan berbalik dan masuk ke rumah, saat ia melihat sekelebat bayangan dari pagar belakangnya yang langsung menghilang begitu Natsume melihatnya. Tapi ia berpura-pura tidak melihat apapun.

Tidak mungkin ada orang yang bangun jam segini dan mengirimnya surat kaleng, kecuali orang yang benar-benar iseng. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia masuk ke rumahnya. Kali ini ia tidak membawa kaleng.

* * *

Ia pulang larut malam lagi.

Setelah mengganti pakaian formalnya dengan kaus putih dan jeans selutut, ia langsung menggosok gigi dan pergi tidur.

Tangannya baru saja menggapai lampu tidur untuk mematikannya saat tak sengaja menyenggol sebuah kaleng yang langsung jatuh ke lantai diiringi suara nyaring.

Surat kalengnya!

Dengan sigap Natsume mengambil kaleng itu, kaleng yang sama dengan yang dilihatnya tadi pagi. Kaleng itu berukuran sedang, labelnya sudah kabur tapi ia masih bisa menebak apa gambarnya.

Manisan jeruk. Jeruk... Mikan!

Melihat kaleng ini, ia mulai mengingat kembali. Ia ingat kaleng ini, dan yang terpenting—ia ingat Mikan!

Terburu-buru, ia hampir jatuh saat turun dari ranjangnya.

Dengan cepat ia menuruni anak tangga, menuju dapur dan langsung membuka pintu belakangnya. Ia tidak peduli jam berapa sekarang, juga betapa dinginnya malam itu baginya yang memakai kaus pendek. Tapi ia tak mau membuang waktu. Ia langsung membuka gerbang belakang, tapi ketika sadar gerbang itu terkunci, ia langsung memanjatnya.

Rumah baru itu masih berbau cat. Suasananya sepi, seperti tidak pernah ditinggali. Tapi Natsume tahu. Ia tahu.

Ia tidak membunyikan bel maupun mengetuk pintu, ia langsung membuka kenopnya yang tidak dikunci._ Ceroboh_, umpatnya dalam hati.

Ketika menyesuaikan keadaan rumah itu yang gelap, ia bisa melihat sebatang lilin di atas meja yang menyala redup. Seseorang sedang membaca di keremangan itu. Seorang gadis yang memakai baju tidur putih, rambut cokelatnya terurai begitu saja di punggungnya, dan saat sadar seseorang membuka pintunya, ia mendongak.

Mata cokelat madunya bersinar dalam remang. Mata yang selama ini dirindukan Natsume. Ia tak bergerak untuk beberapa saat, begitu juga dengan gadis itu.

Gadis itu yang duluan tersadar. "Hai," sapanya. Mulutnya membentuk senyum indah yang membuat Natsume lemas.

Natsume berjalan mendekatinya. Raut wajahnya susah ditebak. Antara marah, jengkel, dan lega.

Gadis itu bangkit dan berjalan ke arahnya. "Natsume, kau—"

Pemuda itu tidak membiarkan si gadis menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena ia langsung memeluk erat gadis itu.

Untuk sesaat tak ada hal lain lagi yang penting bagi Natsume, kecuali kenyataan bahwa tangannya sedang memeluk gadis itu erat, dan rasa rindunya yang meluap keluar.

Sang gadis—Mikan—tertawa senang. Tangannya membalas pelukan Natsume, merasakan kehangatan.

"Butuh bertahun-tahun sampai kau akhirnya mengingatku," ujarnya lembut ke telinga Natsume.

"Enam belas hari," sanggah Natsume. Ia melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap mata sang gadis.

"Ya, tapi kau melupakanku," jawab Mikan dengan senyuman.

Terbersit rasa bersalah di hati Natsume. Ia memang telah melupakan Mikan dan janji mereka dulu. Dan ia berhak dihukum karena itu.

Mikan langsung sadar ekspresi bersalah di wajah Natsume. "Oh, sudahlah. Aku tidak akan membencimu karena itu. Lagipula sembilan belas tahun memang waktu yang lama untuk mengingatku."

Natsume mengingat seluruh kejadian hari itu sejelas keberadaan gadis di depannya.

Waktu itu, sembilan belas tahun yang lalu, saat Natsume berusia enam tahun, ia pergi ke sebuah festival musim panas di desa ibunya. Malam itu ia terpisah dengan orang tuanya dan menunggu di bawah sebatang pohon sakura. Ia tidak menangis, karena ia tahu mereka akan menemukannya.

Ketika melihat kerumunan, ia menyadari suara tangis seorang anak di sebelahnya. Anak itu memakai kimono merah muda dengan motif ikan koi. Natsume tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena anak itu menutupinya dengan telapak tangannya yang mungil.

Merasa terganggu, ia menghampiri anak itu.

"Hei, kau bisa diam, tidak?" tanyanya kasar.

Anak itu menengadah. Wajah cantiknya basah karena air mata.

"Maukah kau membantuku?" tanya si anak dengan mata berbinar, menghiraukan nada ketus Natsume sebelumnya.

Natsume langsung merasa simpati, tapi ia mencoba tidak menunjukkannya. "Apa?"

Anak itu melihat ke tanah dengan pandangan sedih. "_Howalon_-ku jatuh dan aku kehilangan wadahnya."

Natsume memandang anak itu tidak percaya. Ia merasa telah dibodohi. "Apa kau bercanda?"

Anak itu menatap Natsume langsung ke matanya. "Tidak. Lihatlah," jawabnya sambil menunjuk beberapa _howalon_ di atas tanah.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang ambil?" tanya Natsume kesal.

Anak itu tidak menjawab, tapi ia menatap lututnya.

Natsume mengikuti pandangannya dan tersadar bahwa kimono anak itu robek di bagian lutut, menampakkan kakinya yang berdarah. Ia mengerti kenapa anak ini tidak mengambilnya sendiri. Jika ia berjongkok untuk mengambil, maka lukanya akan terasa lebih sakit.

Menghela napas, ia mengambil tiga buah _howalon_ itu dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya menggandeng anak itu. "Ayo pergi ke dekat kuil. Di sana ada keran air," ujarnya.

Mereka sampai di kuil beberapa menit kemudian. Natsume menemukan sebuah daun dan menaruh howalon ke atasnya. Ia berbalik ke anak itu dan menyuruhnya mendekati keran air. Setelah anak itu berdiri di depan keran air, Natsume menunduk dan menampung air dengan tangannya. Lalu, dengan lembut, ia mencuci luka anak itu.

Air dingin itu membuat anak itu lega. Tapi secepat itulah rasa sakitnya menyebar. Ia berteriak kesakitan.

"Jangan teriak. Ini tidak akan lama," ujar Natsume ketus.

Anak itu tersenyum malu. Ia memandang Natsume dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Hn." Hanya itu jawaban Natsume. Tapi ia tetap merasa senang.

"Sekarang tentang _howalon_-mu," gumam Natsume setelah selesai membersihkan lukanya. Ia mencari-cari sesuatu di sekitar kuil dan menemukan kaleng manisan jeruk yang kosong. Lalu ia membersihkan kaleng itu, dan menaruh _howalon_ di dalamnya.

"Nih," tukasnya sambil menyerahkan kaleng itu pada anak itu.

Natsume baru saja hendak berbalik dan meninggalkan anak itu saat si anak berteriak.

"Siapa namanu?"

Natsume tersenyum datar, "Natsume Hyuuga."

"Baiklah, Natsume-kun," ucap si anak tanpa ragu, "aku berjanji akan menemukanmu dan hidup bersamamu di masa depan."

Mendengar itu, Natsume tertawa. Ucapan anak itu terlalu lucu untuk jadi kenyataan. Tapi ia menjawabnya, "akan kutunggu."

Setelah melangkah, ia menyadari sesuatu dan berbalik memandang anak itu, "siapa namamu?"

Anak itu tersenyum dengan sangat cantiknya hingga Natsume hampir menganggapnya malaikat.

"Sakura," balasnya.

* * *

"Dan sekarang aku di sini memenuhi janjiku," putus Mikan.

Natsume memandangnya dengan tajam, "kau memberitahuku namamu Sakura. Aku tidak akan tahu itu namamu."

Mikan tertawa, "sudahlah, aku tidak membahas itu lagi sekarang. Kau tahu, Natsume, aku benar-benar berusaha mati-matian menemukanmu. Dan pada akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu."

Natsume tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tahu apa yang ada di dalam kaleng itu?" tanya Mikan.

Natsume terdiam. Tidak mungkin...?

"Bukalah," pinta Mikan dengan wajah anak kecil.

Natsume membukanya. Dan seperti yang ia duga, di dalamnya bukan sebuah surat, melainkan tiga buah _howalon_.

"Kau aneh."

Mikan kembali tertawa.

"Dan apa maksudmu dengan kau akan mati jika aku tidak menolongmu?" tanya Natsume penasaran.

Tiba-tiba wajah Mikan berubah serius. "Rumah ini baru jadi sebulan yang lalu, tapi para pekerja belum kembali untuk memasang listrik. Aku pasti akan mati jika tidak ada listrik, kau tahu."

Kali ini Natsume yang tertawa. "Kau tidak pernah berubah. Tetap lamban dan bodoh."

"Hei," protes Mikan.

"Tapi karena itulah aku menyukaimu," ucap Natsume dengan lembut.


End file.
